zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
The Familiar of Zero (anime)
If we buy their light novels there will be a good chance for us (fans) to get a new season after they make SNS (shakugan no shana) or HNG (Hayate no gotoku). ---- [[2006-The_Familiar_of_Zero|'Zero No Tsukaima Season 1 2006 ゼロの使い魔']] Top Zero no Tsukaima Louise is in a school for magic. She uses magic to get her a familiar which is usually an animal or a thing. She gets Saito, a human. Coming there he gets a set of runes on the back of his hand that will let him use any practical weapon (i.e. normal swords and guns, not play/practice weapons). This mostly setup with Louise and Saito with a school setting. ---- 2006-07-03, Episode 1 Louise the Zero 2006-07-10, Episode 2 The Peasant Familiar 2006-07-17, Episode 3 The Subtle Heat's Allure 2006-07-24, Episode 4 The Maid's Crisis 2006-07-31, Episode 5 The Princess de Tristain 2006-08-07, Episode 6 The Thief's True Identity 2006-08-14, Episode 7 Louise's Part-Time Job 2006-08-21, Episode 8 Tabitha's Secret 2006-08-28, Episode 9 Louise's Change of Heart 2006-09-04, Episode 10 The Princess' Request 2006-09-11, Episode 11 Louise's Marriage 2006-09-18, Episode 12 The Zero Secret Treasure 2006-09-25, Episode 13 Louise the Void [[2007-Futatsuki_no_Kishi|'Zero No Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi 2007 ゼロの使い魔 ～双月の騎士～']] Season 2 Top Zero no Tsukaima This sequel is a continuation of the previous season, not long after the war. Louise and Saito seemingly getting along now since she knows that he had given up his only chance to return to Tokyo for her. The story continues as Louise begins to use Void Magic from a mysterious secret book she had received from her majesty Henrietta, while a new villain has appeared in town causing trouble. ---- 2007-07-09, Ep1 Her Majesty, the Queen's Zero 2007-07-16, Ep2 The Vow of Wind and Water 2007-07-23, Ep3 The Paladin's Sword 2007-07-30, Ep4 The Three Vallière Sisters 2007-08-06, Ep5 The Spy's Seal 2007-08-13, Ep6 The Queen's Vacation 2007-08-20, Ep7 The Underground Secret Document 2007-08-27, Ep8 The Magic Institute's Crisis 2007-09-03, Ep9 The Atonement of Flames 2007-09-10, Ep10 The Enemy on Snowy Alps 2007-09-17, Ep11 The Silver Pentecost 2007-09-24, Ep12 The Farewell Wedding Ceremony [[2008-Princess_no_Rondo|'Zero No Tsukaima: Princess no Rondo 2008 ゼロの使い魔～三美姫の輪舞 (プリンセッセのロンド)～']] Top Zero no Tsukaima Following Saito's heroic actions in the War with Albion in season two, Saito & Louise return to Tristain, only to have the runes which bind Saito & Louise disappear. Saito & Louise struggle with a relationship no longer defined as Master & Familiar, as they search for an Elf who has the power to restore the dead to life, and may hold the key to understanding Saito's loss of the Gandalfr's power. ---- 2008-07-06 3.1-The Seal of the Familiar Tsukaima no kokuin (使い魔の刻印) 2008-07-13 3.2-Forest Fairy Mori no yousei (森の妖精) 2008-07-20 3.3-Return of the Hero Eiyuu no okaeri (英雄のおかえり) 2008-07-27 3.4-The Rumored Accepted Student Uwasa no hennyuu sei (噂の編入生) 2008-08-03 3.5-The Alluring Women's Bath Miwaku no Joshiburo (魅惑の女子風呂) 2008-08-10 3.6-The Taboo Magical Potion Kindan no mahou yaku (禁断の魔法薬) 2008-12-25 3.6.5-Seductive_Beach-OVA Miwaku no Sunahama (魅惑の砂浜) Also Yūwaku no Sunahama (誘惑の砂浜) 2008-08-17 3.7-Slepnir Dance Party SUREIPUNIIRU no Butoukai (スレイプニィルの舞踏会) 2008-08-24 3.8-The Eastern Pursuit! osutoranto gou no tsuiseki (東方号の追跡) 2008-08-31 3.9-Tabitha's Sister TABASA no Imouto (タバサの妹) 2008-09-07 3.10-Border_Mountain_Pass kokkyou no touge Kokyou no touge (国境の峠) 2008-09-14 3.11-Captive_in_Alhambra aahanbura no toriko (アーハンブラの虜) 2008-09-21 3.12-Wings of Freedom jiyuu no tsubasa (自由の翼) ---- [[2012-The_Familiar_of_Zero_F|'Zero no Tsukaima F (ゼロの使い魔Ｆ) 2012']] Top Zero no Tsukaima Zero no Tsukaima F is the fourth and final season. Episode one started on January 7, 2012; and has continued the adventures left off by the previous seasons. Romalia, his Holiness the Pope, and a grave danger have been introduced in this season. ---- 2012-01-07, Ep1 Louise of the Holy Kingdom 2012-01-14, Ep2 The Priestess of Aquileia 2012-01-21, Ep3 The Insanity of the King of Ignorance 2012-01-28, Ep4 The Queen's Reward 2012-02-04, Ep5 De Ornielle's Maidens 2012-02-11, Ep6 A Chaotic Hot Spring 2012-02-18, Ep7 The Desert Elf 2012-02-25, Ep8 Escape Though the Sewer 2012-03-03, Ep9 Tabitha's Coronation 2012-03-10, Ep10 Awakening of a Natural Disaster 2012-03-17, Ep11 Louise's Choice 2012-03-24, Ep12 The Familiar Of Zero Final Episode Zero no Tsukaima>> Top Of Page Category:Anime Category:Zero no Tsukaima